


Seokeoseu

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Tzuyu is just starting to get her life back. But Nayeon just had to confuse her all over again.
Kudos: 19





	Seokeoseu

**Author's Note:**

> Baramgaebi part 2!!!

_**Seokeoseu** _

———————— 

**[From: Chaeyoung 01:32PM]**

**I’m here at the venue.**

**[To: Chaeyoung 01:34PM]**

**I’m not. HAHAHAHA**

**[From: Chaeyoung 01:35PM]**

**Hard not to notice. Lol. Where are you, shithead?**

**[To: Chaeyoung 01:36]**

**Bus. Kinda traffic. You know how it is.**

**[From: Chaeyoung 01:37]**

**Faster. They’re warming up already.**

**[To: Chaeyoung 01:38]**

**I can’t make this damned bus fly, bird brain.**

Tzuyu locked her phone and slid it inside her bag. She stared at the falling rain and watched every face of the people they pass by. She smiled to herself, excited to see her juniors, who are now seniors. She must admit, it’s been a long time since she last saw the girls. The last time she saw them was when she was still a student. It’s been months. Tzuyu actually misses playing with the team. She misses the pain of receiving hard spiked hits and the bruises on her hips, elbows, thighs, and knees. But honestly, she just misses the happiness volleyball brings.

She went down the bus and paid for her ticket. Tzuyu even chatted with the ticket seller since she knew the lady. That same lady was the ticket seller ever since she was a first year, now she’s already a graduate. Tzuyu looked around the venue, looking for Chaeng. She found Momo’s mom sitting behind the bleachers. She skipped her way there and hugged the old lady, “Mama Hirai!” she squealed. Mrs. Hirai hugged her too. Then she turned to Chaeng and hugged her best friend.

“You’re late,” Tzuyu smirked and shrugged. The game has already started. She settled on the vacant seat beside Mrs. Hirai and then watched her babies (juniors) play their hearts out.

“Psst,” she looked at Chaeyoung, who was in front of her, and raised her eyebrow. “Someone’s looking at you,” the shorter girl pointed somewhere. Tzuyu followed Chae’s line of sight and saw a familiar set of eyes. The same black orbs that used to tease her.

_Nayeon._

She turned her gaze back to the court, focusing on the game. Tzuyu felt her heart race a little bit. She’s supposed to be over Nayeon now. It’s been months since they last saw each other. Nothing much happened after they met at the game before. Tzuyu waited for Nayeon to make a move but the older didn’t so she just took it as a sign that they’ll just remain that way. As a normal former player and coach. Nothing more, nothing less.

Seven months is a long time for someone. And for Tzuyu who struggled her way out of college, the past seven months were hell. Before she could even get a hold of her diploma, Satan decided to toy with her and make sure she’ll leave their school with almost nothing. The perfect grades, no lower than one point seven, the student-athlete image she maintained, the student leader she had become throughout the years of hard work, all those awards she was supposed to receive were stripped off of her. She walked out of the school with nothing but her diploma because the school decided to be a devil’s incarnate and do her dirty.

After a series of breakdowns starting October up until May, Tzuyu remained her stoic image around the campus. Never did her friends witness her cry. They all think she’s chill and all but no. When she comes home at night, she bites her own lip and swallows every sob, just so she won’t wake her parents up. The only thing she wanted to give her parents, the award she was supposed to have, was taken away from her. All because the school had to cover up for their professor’s mistake. Tzuyu was used as a scapegoat, something she did not deserve. She did try to complain but did not progress. It was a week before graduation, Tzuyu went home to her parents and broke down, crying and begging for their forgiveness. It broke Tzuyu to tell her parents that she won’t be receiving the award she promised them. But her mother didn’t care much about rewards. Instead, Mrs. Chou just hugged her child, cradled her like an infant until Tzuyu fell asleep.

It was hard. Harder than anything Tzuyu had ever experienced. Imagine all the hard work she put in. The sleepless nights, countless cups of coffees, even the infinite gallons of energy drinks, all those were thrown out the window.

But her mother told her one thing: _You graduated, that’s enough. The reward is that you smile, okay?_

It broke Tzuyu’s heart more. She felt like a disappointment as a daughter. Worse, as a human. She felt horrible that she couldn’t give her parents the rightful award they deserve. All because that stupid adviser decided to ditch her in the last minute, risking her graduation. She had to go through hell and back just to make sure she graduates. At the cost of her supposed to be award.

“Hey, the second set’s done,” Tzuyu was pulled back to reality when Chaeyoung held her knee. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Why not?” she smiled and took some food from Mrs. Hirai’s bags, yes, bags because the old lady wanted to spoil the new players.

“You looked like you were out of it,” Chaeyoung answered her. Tzuyu flashed her perfect smile and squeezed her best friend’s shoulder.

“I miss playing,” Tzuyu uttered. True enough, she really does miss playing. Even with her shoulder injury, she still wants to play.

One of the reasons why she left was because her shoulder was starting to hurt again. Being a middle blocker had too much strain on her injured shoulder. It used to be tolerable but eventually, with all the stress and heavy things she’s bringing, her injury resurfaced. She didn’t want to burden the team so she left, not telling a single teammate what was really up. And of course, the personal reason that only her Coach Jihyo knows.

Once again, Tzuyu was brought back to reality when she found Nayeon sitting beside Chaeyoung, looking at her.

“Haven’t seen you, Tzuyu,” Nayeon knowingly said.

“I was busy,” she replied. Tzuyu heard Mrs. Hirai’s scoff while the smirk on Chaeyoung’s lips did not go unnoticed. But something was bothering Tzuyu, now that she thinks about it. Why was Nayeon sitting behind the bleachers and not on the bench? Isn’t she the assistant coach? She couldn’t focus the whole game. Not when Nayeon was stealing glances at her.

When the game ended, with their team losing, the players were all smiles. Why not? They stretched the game into five sets, and they were up against the defending champs. Chaeyoung stood up and went to the comfort room with Mrs. Hirai, leaving Tzuyu with Nayeon.

“So, you’re a graduate now?” Nayeon started the conversation. Turning her whole attention on the younger girl. Tzuyu drifted her gaze away from her phone’s screen and stared back at Nayeon.

“Yeah. Why?”

Nayeok shrugged, “Nothing. I was just wondering if you’ve graduated already.” The raven haired girl licked her lips and asked, “Why haven’t you watched any of our games?”

“I didn’t have time and reason to watch,” Tzuyu answered. 

“Watching me is not a good reason enough?” her breath hitched. What was Nayeon trying to say? 

Tzuyu chuckled and decided not to answer the older girl, “Anyway, Coach Nayeon–“

“Nayeon,” the older girl cut her off.

“What?” Tzuyu tilted her head in confusion.

“Tzuyu, you’re not a player anymore. Neither am I a coach,” Nayeon rested her chin on her palm and smiled playfully, “Call me by my name. Call me Nayeon.”

_What the hell?_

“Isn’t that disrespectful? I mean, you’re older,” Tzuyu countered but Nayeon just laughed and stood up.

“You’ll disrespect me more if you keep seeing me as just your coach,” Nayeon went by the bench and took a bottle of water from the cooler. And when she returned, she sat down on her seat and faced Tzuyu again.

This time, Tzuyu reached for her bag on Chaeyoung’s chair. She was surprised when she felt Nayeon’s slender fingers on her waist, “What?”

”Why do you always wear these clothes?” Nayeon hissed. Tzuyu looked at her outfit. High waist jeans, fitted cropped shirt, and white sneakers. What’s wrong with it? “Why do you wear cropped tops? They expose your skin.”

”What’s your issue with cropped tops? It’s not like you’re the one wearing them.” Tzuyu leaned on her chair, not breaking eye contact with Nayeon. If the older girl’s mad wll she’s mad too!

”They expose your skin. Your waist and stomach to be exact,” Nayeon’s mouth almost did not open while saying those words.

”It’s my skin, Coach Nayeon. Why are you so pressed?” Tzuyu rolled her eyes, not liking Nayeon’s demanding antics.

”Because...”

”What?” Tzuyu waited for her answer but none came. She sighed and looked at another direction. 

Chaeyoung returned and sat beside Nayeon again. Her best friend turned to her, “Tzuyu, how’s the officemate you’re seeing?”

Nayeon looked at her right away, “What?” Tzuyu said.

“Aren’t you seeing that officemate of yours?” her best friend said.

_I’m not._

“Oh.. that officemate,” she hummed and did not answer. She was bothered by the frown on Nayeon’s face.

“Are you two going out again next Thursday?” Chaeyoung asked again.

_We never went out?_

“Depends,” Tzuyu shrugged. The best friends were startled when Nayeon suddenly spoke.

“Tzuyu,” Nayeon’s voice was cold and low. “The girls need someone to tune up with. Go gather the graduates and play against them on Thursday,” with those words, Nayeon stood up and left.

“Eh?” Tzuyu watched as Nayeon’s back faded from her sight.

Chaeyoung laughed out loud and even slapped her thigh, “Man, you should have seen her face!”

“What?”

“Tzuyu, the last time Coach Nayeon coached the team was during our last sem. She left because she wasn’t interested anymore. She said something about coming back because someone was waiting but then she got disappointed and resigned.”

“What?”

“Is that the only word you know, Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung sounded annoyed.

“I don’t know what to say!” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. She’s over Nayeon. The girl is an ended story. Nothing more should come after that. So Tzuyu doesn’t get what is happening. Besides, she’s already content with her life now. She’s starting to pick up her pieces and put them back together. She doesn’t need Nayeon to ruin her plans to heal herself.

Nayeon was a one time thing. Tzuyu will not make the same mistake twice.

Although there’s a high possibility that she will.

If Nayeon insists.


End file.
